


One Big Happy Family

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Daddy!Gallavich, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: daddy!gallavich in my life, specially with yevgeny!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Happy Family

Ian had been stable for years, he’d gotten his medicine straight, and after the first few months of numbness, he was acting like himself, except the rare days when he felt a little low. Mickey worried a lot, but it was never as bad as the first time when Ian had spent a week in Mickey’s bed.

Ian had always taken his meds, especially because of Mickey often checking that he’d taken them for the first couple of years. After that it was just out of habit. He’d been on the meds though, for four years, he didn’t even feel like he needed them anymore. Which led to him choosing to go off them for a little while, and without telling Mickey.

Ian ended up stuck in bed, not having the willpower to get up.

"Hey sleepyhead, I have to get to work. I’ll drop Yev off at pre-school, but I need you to pick him up, I’m working til four today." Mickey must’ve been in a hurry, otherwise he wouldn’t have left without a verbal reply.

***

Mickey still had three hours left at the garage, when he was disrupted by a call. “Hello?” He didn’t recognize the number, and had no idea who would be calling him, he wasn’t expecting anything.

"This is Yevgeny’s teacher." _Oh great_ , Mickey thought, _what did he do now_. Although, Yevgeny was a relatively good kid, because Ian had taught him that hitting was bad, and he couldn’t say bad words. Ian was much better at the father job than him. “No one has come to pick your son up.” Ian was supposed to, and Mickey knew he’d been awake, which made him worry about what might have happened to Ian.

"Right. Sorry, I’ll be there as soon as I can." Mickey’s boss was fine with letting him off early, and he called Ian multiple times on the way to get their son. He didn’t pick up which had Mickey fretting, and running his hands through his hair in despair.

He wasn’t surprised to see evidence that Yevgeny had been crying. Whenever either of them was even a minute late, he’d already be freaking out and demanding to know where his daddies were. “Hey Yevy,” Mickey greeted, picking up the little boy and resting him on his hip. “Let’s get home, see how daddy’s doing, okay?”

Yev nodded viciously, wiping his eyes to remove the lingering tears, and replace them with a smile. Mickey was sure that he couldn’t have gotten home fast enough. Yev relayed his day to Mickey, and he knew he'd be hearing all about it again, when Yev said the same thing to Ian. Yev was particularly excited about the painting he'd done in school, and had already showed Mickey, and despite his worry he had managed to give him a warm smile and tell his son how great it was; it was just a flower, but it meant everything to Yev.

"Ian. What the fuck have you been doin all day, you were supposed to pick up Yev," Mickey yelled into their apartment. He found Ian in their bed, and it didn’t look like he’d moved all day. Yev wriggled from his position in Mickey’s arms, and Mickey couldn’t even protest; this hadn’t happened in four years. "Ian?" He asked, and his voice was shaky.

"Daddy!" Yev shrieked, bouncing on the bed. "Get up daddy, I got to tell you all about my day. I got to paint in school." Yev looked disappointed when Ian remained immobile in bed, but Mickey was expecting it.

"Go away." A muffled reply came from the redhead, muffled by where his face was pressed into his pillow.

"Papa, what’s wrong with daddy?"

"How about you go into the living room, I need to talk to daddy." Mickey shooed his son out of the room and sat on the bed beside his partner. "Ian, come on, you’ve got to get up. Yev painted something for you, he’s excited to show you. He talked about it all the way home."

"Leave me alone," Ian demanded. Mickey had no choice but to abide his wished, and joined Yev in the living room.

"Is daddy okay?" The little boy asked with worry clearly shown in his big blue eyes.

"No Yevy, I don’t think he is." He spoke honestly.

"What’s wrong?"

"Daddy’s sad. He wants to be alone." It wasn’t something that Mickey approved of, but he couldn’t deal with both Ian, and Yev, and he chose his son, because he was the one he’d be able to comfort.

"Can I draw daddy pictures to make him less sad?" Yev was going through a creative phase, and he insisted on drawing or painting all of the time. The fridge was already covered in his work.

"Yeah, I’ll go get the paints." Mickey figured that it might not cheer Ian up -nothing really could in his state- but it would distract him and Yev. Mickey retrieved the watercolor paints from where they were kept along with other office supplies and brought it back for his son’s use. "What are you gonna paint buddy?"

"You and daddy, when you’re really happy."

"I’m sure he’ll love it." Mickey hated Ian for leaving him to deal with the situation alone, he had no idea what he was supposed to tell Yevgeny when Ian didn’t get out of bed for weeks. He didn’t know how he was going to deal with Yev on his own. It was no secret that Ian knew how to handle him better, he had more patience, whereas Mickey got frustrated at the kid, and he’d yell, and Yev would cry and he’d feel like a shit father.

Once Yev was done, and made sure that it was perfect to his standards, he insisted on showing it to Ian. “Daddy daddy!” Yev hollered through the apartment. “Look at my painting.” He didn’t even give Ian an option not to see it by sticking it right in his face. “Papa said you were sad, so I painted you when you’re happiest.” Mickey feared the rejection, because Yev had spent a long time on it, or at least longer than he could normally sit still for. He’d be really pissed if Yev ended up leaving the room crying.

Ian welcomed Yev with open arms though, but Mickey still wasn’t quite relieved, something was off _._ Ian had promised to never close himself off like that again. Ian looked exhausted, and as if the little interaction with his son was hard enough. “Thanks Yev, I’m feeling better already.” Yev looked extra pleased with himself. “We’ll have to find a special place for this. Maybe we should frame it, and I can hang it above the bed.”

"Then you can look at it whenever you’re sad, and not be sad anymore."

"That sounds wonderful. Why don’t you go paint something else while I talk to papa." Yev happily skipped back to the living room where his paints awaited hi on the coffee table. "I thought I was doing fine," Ian started explaining. "So I went off the meds about a week ago."

"You idiot." Mickey couldn’t believe that Ian would do something so foolish. "I was afraid it would be like last time, and then you’d end up disappointing Yev. You know we’re supposed to go to school with him on Friday, then he gets to show us what all he’s done, and introduce us to the other students. He's really excited."

"I wouldn’t think about missing that. I’ll go back on my meds tonight. I’ll take them now in fact." Mickey smiled with relief when Ian got out of bed.

"Then you can come paint with Yev. He was pretty worried too."

"Only if you paint too."

"Whatever Gallagher," Mickey agreed.


End file.
